


Memories

by peachyharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, M/M, Sad, i just wanted to write something sad, very short, which is rare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyharry/pseuds/peachyharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night Louis takes Harry back and Harry remembers for a little while</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

It had slowly gotten worse, like muddy water tainting a beautiful lake. Every time Harry woke up the boys had wondered if he would remember and every day they waited with baited breath, watching the boy test his surroundings. “I don’t know you,” Harry would whisper, his eyes filled with fear and his cheeks wet with tears, “Who are you? Get away from me!” Harry would scream and they boys would frown, leaving Louis alone with his boy. Louis sat beside Harry on a chair, dark bags underneath his weary eyes. 

“Baby, do you remember me?” Louis spoke softly, he always spoke softly. Harry shook his head like every other morning, whimpering and shaking at the unknown place, “I’m Louis. I-I”m your Boobear,” Louis smiled with tears in his eyes, “Remember that time we went to the fair together? It was our first date and you said I’d never want anything to do with you after that?” Louis reached for Harry’s hand but yanked it back at the sight of Harry flinching, “I-I proved you wrong though and we've been boyfriends ever since. Don’t you remember?” Louis sniffled and he took in a shaky breath. 

“No, I’m sorry Louis. I don’t remember,” Harry said, eyes downcast as though he were embarrassed. 

Louis shook his head, gently lifting Harry’s head, “No, no! Don’t be sorry lovely. How about we go out to the fair? We’ll have such a fun time!” Louis encouraged and Harry nodded along. Louis let Harry dress and they walked into the living room where the other boys were. Louis looked them all in the eye as he hugged Harry close, nodding slightly. They boys nodded back, a gentle movement of the head and Louis and Harry were on their way. Louis brought Harry to the county fair, and he watched as Harry seemed to be having the time of his life. Harry laughed as they pushed against each other on the Scrambler and pouted as he lost a game. Louis looked fondly at the boy whenever he had the chance, reminding him of the first date they ever had. 

Harry looked up at the familiar stranger, “I’ll definitely remember this Louis! How could I not?” Louis nodded with him, choking on air because he knew Harry wouldn't remember this, he never did. Harry thought for a moment, “I don’t know why but you seem similar,” Harry mused but dismissed it quickly, dragging Louis over to the next booth of games. Louis smiled as him and Harry adventures throughout the day until it was time to go and Louis dragged Harry home, just like every night. Harry snuggled into the covers and he glanced up at Louis’ dark blue eyes, his eyes widening in realization, “Louis?” Harry whispered, “Louis Tomlinson?” 

Louis smiled, “Yeah, yeah it’s me baby,” Louis whispered and brushed back Harry’s hair. 

“Will I remember you in the morning?” Harry questioned, pouting slightly. 

“I don’t know darling, hopefully,” Louis sighed, forcing a smile to not worry Harry. 

“I think I will,” Harry smiled, eyes lighting up at the thought, “I definitely will!” Louis tried to smile because Harry said that every night, saying the exact same thing. 

“I bet you will Harry, I bet you will.”

Louis sat all night on the edge of Harry’s bed and waited for the sunrise and for Harry to wake. Harry woke with a grown and squinted his eyes at Louis and with a frightened voice he cried out, “Who are you?”


End file.
